Haunted Dave
This is a story about The Zombies that have plan to get Crazy Dave's brains while he go to a haunted mansion. Created by Ariq1144. Characters *Cactus *Marigold *Peashooter *Crazy Dave *Scaredy-shroom *Wall-nut *Spring Bean *Threepeater *Fume-shroom *Puff-shroom *Dr. Zomboss *Conehead Zombie *Basic Zombie *Ghost-costumed Zombie *Ghost-costumed Dr. Zomboss *Tall-nut *Chomper *E.M.Peach Prologue Crazy Dave heard about a haunted mansion and he decided to go alone at night to find some things left by someone who are scared away from Mansion. One of the zombies finds out that he is alone at Haunted Mansion and The Zombies have a plan to eat his brains. Meanwhile at Dave's House, the Mushrooms found a letter from Crazy Dave at his room that he's going to find something at the Haunted Mansion. Chapter 1: Tell The Story A night with story telling plants... Cactus: "Marigold! Now's your turn to tell a story!" Marigold: "I heard there was a haunted mansion near here..." Peashooter: "Really? I never heard of it." Marigold: "Ssh! Don't speak so loud!" Peashooter: *scared* "O-Okay, then!" Meanwhile Crazy Dave got curious about what The Plants do at night... Crazy Dave: "Hmm... What are they doing at night? I have to listen to what they said. But not here..." Then, Crazy Dave sneaks and jump into a bush near The Plants... Crazy Dave: "Aah, this is a good spot! Now let's hear them..." Marigold: "Be quiet! I'll start again. There was a haunted mansion near here..." Crazy Dave: "A haunted mansion? Wabby wabbo!" Marigold: "There was some survivors that tell the story about what they saw there... They saw..." Scaredy-shroom: "..." Marigold: "...THE ZOMBOO!!!" Scaredy-shroom: "AAAH! What are they?" Marigold: "Legend says about that haunted mansion that there was zomboos haunting the mansion..." Crazy Dave: "Zomboo? I think we're gonna be a great pal!" Marigold: "But not just that! If someone go there and become scared, they will drop their expensive stuffs!" Crazy Dave: "Stuffs? I like stuffs!" Marigold: "Some of them have also dropped a TREASURE!" Crazy Dave: "Treasure!?" Marigold: "AND A BILLION DOLLARS OF GLORY!!!" Crazy Dave: "WOOH!!!!!" *run to the house* Puff-shroom: "Is that story you're telling is real?" Marigold: "Of course not. Haunted mansion? A billion dollars of glory? Who could have believe that?" Crazy Dave: "A BILLION DOLLARS OF GLORY!!!!!" Fume-shroom: "No one will believe that. And I'm sure about that." Chapter 2: Mushroom Letter At the next morning... Peashooter: "Hey! Did anyone saw Crazy Dave?" Wall-nut: "Nope! Why?" Peashooter: "I can't find him anywhere! It's time to play Monopoly with him!" Squash: "Playing Monopoly... Huh!" Peashooter: *Stare at Squash* "Anyways, did anyone saw Crazy Dave?" Spring Bean: "Hey, what's up?" Peashooter: "Crazy Dave, he's missing. I don't know what will that crazy man do." Spring Bean: "WAIT! I think I saw Crazy Dave this morning!" Peashooter: "REALLY?" Spring Bean: "Yeah! Look! He's right there!" *points at Threepeater* Threepeater: "What?" Peashooter: "That's not Crazy Dave, that's Threepeater with costumes!" Threepeater: "You say Crazy Dave's missing? Then we shall search him!" Spring Bean: "Yes! Let's SPROING!!!" Peashooter: "..." Threepeater: "..." Spring Bean: "Eheheheh. I'll tell the mushrooms to search him too." Then, they search for Crazy Dave until night... Fume-shroom: "This is useless. He's not around here. He must be somewhere." Puff-shroom: "I have an idea! Why shouldn't we check his room? Maybe there's some clue!" Peashooter: "Alright! You mushrooms check his room, while we check the pinata room." Puff-shroom: "Alright!" Then, the mushrooms are searching for clue at Crazy Dave's room... Scaredy-shroom: "Look! A letter! This must be a hint from him!" Fume-shroom: "What makes you think it's a hint from him?" Scaredy-shroom: "I don't know. Maybe because it's a giant words writen on a giant paper on the wall." Fume-shroom: "Hmm... That's acceptable." Scaredy-shroom: "What does it says?" Fume-shroom: "Umm... You're probably can read it because it's a GIANT letter. But, oh well... It says:" "Wow! I find out that there was a haunted mansion that holds a billion dollars of glory! And stuffs! Marigold told me! So, I decided to go to the haunted mansion and get that treasures. But, I will not tell this to anyone. Then why am I write this on a giant paper that was easy to notice? BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY!" "PS: BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY! Wabby wabbo." After that, everything becomes quiet and... Fume-shroom: "MARIGOOOLD!!!!!" Chapter 3: Zombied Mansion Dr. Zomboss: "Mwuahahaha! After I know that haunted mansion story, I decided to build this mansion!" Conehead Zombie: "Are you sure this mansion isn't haunted?" Dr. Zomboss: "Of course not! I was the one who build this mansion! And I proof there's no ghost in there." Conehead Zombie: "But what about those scary growls inside the mansion?" Dr. Zomboss: "That's The Zombies, you silly." Conehead Zombie: "Oh." Dr. Zomboss: "Now, get inside! And wear that ghost costume other zombies wear!" *push Conehead inside* Conehead Zombie: "Gaah!" Dr. Zomboss: "There. Now, David... Basic!" Basic Zombie: "I'm not basic!" Dr. Zomboss: "Whatever. Now, write a letter for David so he will come here to our trap." Basic Zombie: "I will! And this time it will not be suspiciouz!" Meanwhile, Crazy Dave is searching for the haunted mansion... Crazy Dave: "Huff! Puff! Shroom! Huff! Puff! Shroom! I've been searching for that mansion since morning!" Suddenly, he stepped on a letter. Crazy Dave: "Wow! What's this?" "Kam to the honted manzion! It'z near! And it haz stuffz! Just kep wulking and you well find it." "Sincerely, Not The Zombies" Crazy Dave: "WOOHOO! IT'S NEAR!" *runs* A minute later... Crazy Dave: "Huff! Puff! Shroom! HOORAY! I FOUND IT! Now let's get inside." Then, Crazy Dave get inside the mansion, where The Zombies have been prepared with ghost costumes... Crazy Dave: "Stuffs! Where are you stuffy stuffy?" Ghost-costumed Zombie: "Brainz..." Crazy Dave: "Oh no! What's that?" Ghost-costumed Zombie: "Brainz!" Crazy Dave: "It was Zomboo! I don't want to lose my pot!" *Ghost-costumed zombie tackled Crazy Dave* Crazy Dave: "AAAAAHHH!!!" Meanwhile, The Plants are near the mansion and hear the sceam... Crazy Dave: "AAAAAHHH!!!" Peashooter: "Did you hear that? Crazy Dave is screaming! At that mansion! Let's get inside!" Then, The Plants get inside the mansion and found Crazy Dave's pot... Peashooter: "Look! It's his pot! Poor pothead without his pot..." ???: "You forgot the pepper!" ???: "Sorry! There! I added it!" Peashooter: "What's that? It's from that room upstairs! Let's go!" Then, The Plants go upstairs, then get inside the room, and found Crazy Dave tied inside a cauldron full of vegetables with a tomato in his mouth and the ghost-costumed zombies... Peashooter: "HEY! WHO ARE YOU!?" Ghost-costumed Zombie: "We're Zomboos!" Peashooter: "But Zomboos are only exist in the story!" Ghost-costumed Zombie: "Zomboos! Attack!" Then, The ghost-costumed zombies attack The Plants, but The Plants are stronger... Ghost-costumed Zombie: "Argh! Urgh! Argh!" Peashooter: "Now, let's free Crazy Dave!" Crazy Dave: "Bbbb!" Suddenly, the cauldron fall into a hole and someone appears from the hole... Ghost-costumed Dr. Zomboss: "It is I, Zombooss!" Peashooter: "Zombooss?" Ghost-costumed Dr. Zomboss: "Yeah! And I'm the one who is behind all of this!" Tall-nut: "You're a jerk, Zombooss!" Ghost-costumed Dr. Zomboss: "Shut up! Or I will push this button..." Chomper: "Oh yeah? And what is the function of that button?" Ghost-costumed Dr. Zomboss: "Oh..." *pressed another button and Crazy Dave appears tied on a log* Peashooter: "Crazy Dave! Zombooss, release him!" Ghost-costumed Dr. Zomboss: "Oh yeah? See that saw over there?" Peashooter: "Yep! Why is that?" Ghost-costumed Dr. Zomboss: "Well, it will be the fate of DAVID... Mwuahahaha!" *Dr. Zomboss pressed the button and the log with Crazy Dave start moving to the saw* Peashooter: "NO!" Ghost-costumed Dr. Zomboss: "Yes!" Peashooter: "NO! NO!" Ghost-costumed Dr. Zomboss: "YES! YES! MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!" Wall-nut: "Wait, that evil laugh..." Chapter 4: The Ghost Revealed Wall-nut: "Wait, that evil laugh..." Then, Wall-nut memorize the evil laugh... ''???: "Meet me latest invention! The Zombot Brains-inator! Mwuahahaha!"'' ''???: "AHA! I got an idea! Mwuahaha!"'' ''???: "Soon, your brains will become MINE! Mwuahahahaha!"'' ''???: "This is the Laser Ducky-Tube with propeller and jets! I designed to crush you plants! Mwuahahaha!"'' ''???: "Brainz! Brainz! BRAINZ! MWUAHAHAHA!!!"'' ''???: "Mwuahahaha... Mwuahahaha... Mwuahahaha... Mwuahahaha... Mwuahahaha..."'' ''???: "It is I, the most terrifying and good-looking, Dr. Edgar George Zomboss! Mwuahahaha!"'' Wall-nut: "Gasp!" Peashooter: "What's wrong, Wall-nut?" Wall-nut: "I think of something, but I have to prove it first!" *rolls to Dr. Zomboss* Ghost-costumed Dr. Zomboss: "Hey! What are you doing?" *press button* Wall-nut: *Keeps rolling* Ghost-costumed Dr. Zomboss: "Stop at once!" *press button faster* Wall-nut: *Keeps rolling faster* Ghost-costumed Dr. Zomboss: "I warned you!"'' *press button much faster*'' Wall-nut: *Bowls* Ghost-costumed Dr. Zomboss: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" *Wall-nut bowled Dr. Zomboss* Wall-nut: "Now let's see who's behind all of this..." *Wall-nut remove Dr. Zomboss' costume* Wall-nut: "AHA! I was right! It was YOU!" Dr. Zomboss: "Cough! Cough! Too late! The saw will..." E.M.Peach: "The saw is disabled! And Crazy Dave is free!" Dr. Zomboss: "NOO!!!" *is getting tied* Squash: *On top of defeated zombies* "And we get rid of some zombie ghosts too!" Dr. Zomboss: "Looks like I have to PRESS THE SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON!!!" *pressed a secret button* Peashooter: "Oh no! The mansion is collapsing! We have to hurry up!" Dr. Zomboss: "You may have tied me here, but you will never get outsie ALIVE! MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!" Then The Plants and Crazy Dave get outside, and then the mansion collapsed with The Zombies inside... Crazy Dave: "My billion dollars of glory! NOO!!!" Peashooter: "Don't be sad. Here, I bring a billion Monopoly dollars. Hope you like it." Crazy Dave: "MY BILLION DOLLARS OF GLORY!!! YAY!!!" Peashooter: "Now that everything's solved, let's go home. It's getting late." Crazy Dave: "Good idea! And who's hungry?" The Plants: "ME!" And then, they all go home and eat dinner. What a crazy night! Epilogue From the night of the stories Come to the night of the ghosts The zombie ghosts, the ghost zombies The Zomboos, will get you at night... *A hand appears from the ruins of the mansion* Hand: "Braaainzz....." Category:Fanfics